


Hulk to the rescue!

by feriowind



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Rescue, tony's special shining knight in green armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's got complete faith that the Hulk will get him to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Hulk to the rescue!! Hold on tight, Tony!
> 
> Wanted to draw something more dynamic and action-oriented. I gotta say, this turned out better than I expected!
> 
> Anyways, I wish there were more Brucy/Tony fics that included the Hulk, seriouslyyyyy.

[ ](http://imgur.com/TvqNy)


	2. Your shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drawing of Hulk protecting Tony because I just really, really like Hulk protecting Tony.....

[ ](http://imgur.com/LKlmh)


End file.
